


Kiss It All Better

by orphan_account



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ferard, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Mikey Way - Freeform, Ray Toro - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, kiss it all better, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fanfic based on the song Kiss It All Better by He Is We.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

The day was going normal for Gerard and Frank. They had lived with each other ever since they had started dating three years ago. They both loved each other. They loved each other so much that even going a day without each other made them both upset.

This day was different though. It was their three year anniversary. Frank wanted today to be a good day with Gerard. So when he woke up, He woke up Gerard.

"Honey, Wake up." Frank shook him. Gerard groaned lightly and sat up, his hair being tangled from the good night sleep he had the night before. Frank smiled and held a little box. He handed it to Gerard.

"Open it." Frank said. Gerard smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Gerard said, opening the box. He opened it and inside was a locket necklace. The words "Gerard and Frank Forever" Where engraved on it, and inside was a small picture of the day that Gerard couldn't forget. It was the second date that they had been on together. They decided to take Mikey and Ray along with them. The picture was of Gerard sitting on Franks lap as they sat on a swing in the park. Gerard smiled ear to ear and wrapped his pale arms around hid boyfriend.

"It's beautiful." Gerard whispered into Franks ears. Frank blushed.

"Just like you darling." Frank smiled. He took the locket from Gerard and put it around his neck and fastened it. He smiled wide.

"Get ready, I wanna take you somewhere." Frank said, getting out of bed. Gerard nodded. "Bring a coat, It's a little chilly." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek.

"Okay honey." Gerard said, going to his drawer and grabbing his clothes, which of course had to be as black as his soul.

Gerard pulled on black skinny jeans and a T-shirt. He grabbed his black trench coat and smiled. He turned around at the already dressed Frank. Frank walked over to Gerard and grabbed his hand, smiling wide and kissing his hand.

Frank pulled Gerard downstairs and outside to his car.

"I don't get my morning coffee?" Gerard joked. Frank giggled.

"I'll pick you up some Starbucks, how does that sound?" Frank offered. Gerard nodded.

Frank got into the drivers seat of the car and turned on the radio. He grinned wide as one of Gerard's favorite songs came on the radio. Gerard wasn't very confident about his singing, but Frank loved it, especially in this moment. Gerard's soft voice over powered the one playing on the speakers of Franks car.

"You sound beautiful. Especially when you sing Green Day." Frank said, smiling at Gerard.

"I sound like a dying horse." Gerard disagreed. 

"No Gee, you sound like a beautiful angel that descended from the sky." 

"No Frank, I sound like satan shitting."

"Lies!" Frank giggled.

"Nope!" Gerard said. Frank knew just how to shut Gerard up.

"Look we're at Starbucks!" Frank yelled, parking the car. Gerard bolted out of the car in desperate need of his morning coffee. Frank giggled and got out of the car grabbing his wallet. He shut the car door and walked inside to see Gerard, already ordering his Coffee. Frank giggled again and went behind Gerard, Kissing his cheek. Gerard's cheeks turned so red he might as well be a tomato.

"Nerd." Frank said.

"Dork." Gerard replied as he got handed his coffee. Frank payed for it and grabbed Gerard's hand, leading him back to the car. They both got in and sat there for a bit, watching the light snow hitting the road.

Frank started the car and began to drive as Gerard sipped his hot coffee in relief that his caffeine fast was now broken. Frank stayed silent for most of the ride, but it was a short ride.

He parked on the side of the road and took the keys out of the ignition.

Gerard remembered the place they were. He looked down at the locket and smiled.

"I haven't been here since the date." Gerard said, still smiling wide. Frank smiled seeing his boyfriend smile. 

"I know. Lets go on the swings." Frank said, and smiled wide. Gerard unbuckled his seat belt and ran up the snowy hill all the way to the park. Frank followed behind him a little slower then Gerard because Frank has midget legs.

As Frank neared Gerard, He jumped onto his back, causing Gerard to fall in the snow into a fit of laughter. Frank kissed his cheek and helped him up, holding his hand. They both walked together hand and hand until they reached the very swing set they remember so well. Gerard sat down in the same swing, facing the roads of New Jersey. Frank sat on his boyfriends lap as he barely swung the swing.

Both of the boys smiled wide at each other, there faces slowly inching closer and closer until there lips collide. They hold each others hands and stare into each others eyes.

"I love you." They say in unison. A small silence comes between the two of them until Gerard breaks it. He pulls out a small box from his pocket and looks up at Frank.

"Frank, I love you." Gerard said nervously. "And I want to be with you now. I want to be with you tomorrow. I want to be with you next week. I want to be with you next month. I want to be with you next year. I want to be with you.... Forever. " Gerard started getting a little bit teary, as the sun came down indicating that it was getting late. 

"Frank, will you be mine, Forever?" Gerard pulled open the box and showed the ring to Frank. Frank was crying full blown tears of joy.

"Yes." Was Franks answer. Gerard smile could light up the dark would right now.

"R-really?" Gerard asked. Frank nodded viciously 

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" He pulled Gerard's head in for a kiss and repeatedly kissed him on the lips. Gerard looked over at the sunset and pointed at it.

"Look." Gerard said. Frank smiled. 

"Its beautiful." Frank said as they both stared into the winter sky that was filled with colors. 

The sun had finally set. The day had gone wonderful according to both of them. It was now Six o'clock and it was pretty dark. New Jersey was never a safe place to stay out too late.

"Honey, I think we should go home now." Frank suggested. Gerard nodded.

"Just one more minute." Gerard smiled. "I want this moment to last forever." But sadly, nothing lasts forever, and after a minute passes, they both stand up in the snow and start walking down the small hill to the car. Frank felt a sick feeling in his stomach as his car was about 100 feet away from him. He tensed.

Frank was always told as a kid, to be home before dark. New Jersey was prone to violence when he was a kid, and it still was.

Suddenly , a loud scream came from the distance and the couple froze in shock.

"What was that?" Gerard whimpered out. Frank rushed Gerard to the car as fast as he could, but it was too late.

One loud blast, bursted through the air like a firework. But sadly, It wasn't a firework. It was a gunshot. 

Frank's eyes widen and he started running to his car, but realized, that his fiance wasnt next to him, but on the ground, bleeding out of his head.

"Gerard!" He screamed out in terror as Gerard eyes was widen.

Frank screamed again.

"Gerard!" He keeled down and his arms was the bleeding love of his life.

Gerard tried choking out words as blood came out his mouth.

"I-i'm not ready to go." He choked. 

"Shh Gerard help is on the way I promise you're gonna make it." Franks words had no affect on Gerard. He knew that Gerard was on death row. "Let m-me kiss it better." Frank sobbed out from his tears.

As Frank held Gerards now cold hands, he managed to choke out from his tears.  
"Everything will be alright."  
Frank kissed Gerard on the top of his forehead.

"This is all my fault!" He choked out of his tears. Gerard's dying hand moved to the locket as he opened it.

"I-its not your fault love. Y-you didn't know." Gerard choked out as he coughed on blood. His head fell back as he started loosing grip of reality. Gerard held the locket tight and the paramedics showed up. Gerard slowly took of his locket and shakily put it on Franks neck.

As the paramedics stopped the ambulance, Gerard choked out his last words on his final break, while holding his lovers hand.

"Forever." He said, and his head fell back as he layed unconscious in his lovers arms.

\----

Frank sat in his bed alone. The other side of his bed stayed cold. He sat up. Beer bottles everywhere, pills scattered across the room. Frank was truly lost and alone. He had no one. 

Frank held onto the locket with on hand as it still hung around his neck. He opened it for the first time since the day. 

He stared at the picture and bursted into tears. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He needed to be with Gerard.

He stood up from his bed and shakily walked downstairs. From months of binge drinking and starvation, Frank has grown weak. He can barely even stand. 

He slowly dragged his feet down to the staircase and looked through his kitchen. He found a bottle of Gerard's old sleeping pills he used to take, because he was sleep deprived. Frank popped open the bottle and took all the pills that remained. He felt his contentious slowly fading. He opened his refrigerator and popped open a bottle of hard vodka. He knew that this would finally bring him peace

He chugged the bottle as fast as he could. The Vodka stung his throat, but he didn't care. He was gonna die anyways.

He felt more and more cloudy and fell to the floor, still holding his locket, looking at the picture. And with his final breath, owing up to his lover, his best friend, the person who he owes his life to, he chokes out,

"Forever."


End file.
